


Private Show

by tachishini



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dildos, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachishini/pseuds/tachishini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's learnt how to put on the perfect show for him and he can't help but watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Show

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: live_with_love  
> Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine  
> Author's notes: Written for the voyeurism square for my kink_bingo card

In all the time Kensei has known Lisa, she’s never been shy, never had any secrets about any of the many weird and wonderful things she’s into.

Yet somehow watching her like this, through the gap where the door has been left ajar, undisturbed still feels just as ‘wrong’ as the first time he caught her. He still feels as though he shouldn’t watch her, that there’s something wrong with peaking – even though she’s made it abundantly clear that he’s more than welcome too – that she’s innocent in all of this. She’s minding her own business, relieving some stress and he’s intruding.

They both know by now that that’s not the case. That she’s left the door open on purpose. Lisa knows he’ll come and watch her before he either sneaks back to his own room or comes in and takes out the frustration of her teasing masturbation on her.

 

Lisa’s angled herself perfectly for him to drink in every detail. The top of her sailor uniform is gone, tossed beside her on the bed, and her bra is gone. She probably wasn’t ever wearing one today. Both hands are on her breasts, one squeezing whilst the other strokes and teases over a nipple. Lisa lets out soft, breathy moans when she chooses to harshly pinch the small nub, tugging in time with her squeezing her other breast. 

She continues to tug and squeeze, making sure her nipples are hard and erect before she attaches the nipple clamps. Kensei has already started touching himself, fingers ghosting over his crotch through his cargo trousers. She’s pushing all his buttons and she damn well knows it.

Lisa gets up on her knees, legs open as a slender finger travels down and brushes over her clit, eliciting a moan of his name. She rubs achingly slowly, rocking her body into the touches, tugging on the chain between the two clamps. Gently at first before harder as she works herself up more and more, drawing ever closer to her orgasm. 

Kensei shudders at the way her voice catches on each moan, knowing she’s close, desperate for release but knowing that she’s far from done just yet. Lisa whimpers when she draws her hand back, her fingers going straight to her mouth as she gently licks and sucks the juices from them. 

She moans loudly at the taste, sucking more noisily than is necessary and it only makes Kensei’s cock harder and ache with need. He unbuttons and unzips his trousers, shoving them and his underwear down enough to free his cock.

He moans when he looks back up. She’s moved slightly now to where she’s attached a dildo to the bed, positioning herself over it and waits. Lisa sinks down onto it with a happy moan just when Kensei looks back up as if she knows. She gently tugs the chain against her chest, moaning, beginning to ride the dildo.

Kensei shudders, stroking his cock in a steady rhythm as he watches her breasts bounce, the way her wet pussy takes in the thick cock and listens to her moans get louder and louder as she quickly draws closer, still really worked up from earlier. She’s moving quicker now and a few thrusts later she’s coming hard, moaning his name as she rides out her orgasm. 

Kensei moans a little louder than he had been and she throws a smug smirk in the direction of the door. “You can come in now, Kensei~” she purrs. He smirks himself, a slight flush on his cheeks as he gets up and enters the room, locking the door behind him, sweeping aside the dildo and swooping down on her with a predatory gaze.


End file.
